


here's my number so call me

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Modern AU, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоббит-фест исполнение заявки 3-93:<br/>Фили/Кили. AU. Наша реальность. Кили работает в сексе по телефону. Фили случайно набирает не тот номер.Растеряться, смутиться. Так же случайно пересечься где-нибудь, узнать по голосу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's my number so call me

**Author's Note:**

> Кёш, большое тебе спасибо и за правки, и за пинки)

Если выбирать из всех дней недели, то Фили меньше всего любил понедельники, и в этом с ним соглашалась большая часть населения Земли. Понедельник всегда был нервотрепкой и беспокойством для офисных работников, ну а для безработных – в разы хуже.

Первый будильник просигналил около семи утра, второй – в двадцать минут восьмого. Подняться с кровати Фили смог только после громкого стука во входную дверь. Успев натянуть на себя футболку и штаны, Фили едва не сшиб маленький столик, непонятно зачем стоящий в прихожей, и, когда открывал дверь, умудрился прищемить себе мизинец.

– Доброе утро, – зевок не позволил продолжить предложение.

– Некогда с тобой болтать, Фили, – вздохнула Киша и передала ему в руки Молли. – Ты ключ не потерял?

– Нет, – он легко ущипнул малютку за пухлую щеку и услышал звонкий смех. – Во сколько ты будешь?

– Около десяти, – Киша поправила прядь волос, что, по мнению Фили, не спасло ситуацию. – Я ничего не забыла?

– Ну, ребенок уже у меня на руках, так что.

– Точно! – нервным движением (полностью соответствующим понедельнику) Киша вытащила из сумочки блокнот и вырвала оттуда исписанный лист бумаги. – Все как ты просил.

– Спасибо, – Фили зажал в руке заветный листок и еще раз оглядел Кишу. – Ты уверена на счет этой кофты?

– А что с ней не так?

– Ну, я не сказал бы, что эти цвета сочетаются, – с ухмылкой протянул он.

– С каких это пор ты разбираешься в моде, умник? – фыркнула Киша и, наклонившись, поцеловала дочку, позволив Фили вдохнуть запах уже знакомых духов. – Все, до вечера.

– Скажи пока своей стильной мамочке, – проворковал Фили и помахал Кише вслед рукой Молли.

Закрыв дверь, Фили услышал чертыхание и понял, что Киша все-таки решила переодеться.

– Ничего, она еще скажет мне спасибо, да, крошка? – взглянув на часы, Фили только покачал головой и посадил Молли на диван. – Или не скажет, если опоздает. Итак, что у нас на завтрак?

– Каша! – улыбнулась Молли и пододвинула к себе пульт от телевизора. – Мультик!

– Но сначала каша, – напомнил Фили и подхватил малышку на руки, кружа ее до самой кухни.

Он стоял у плиты и вдыхал запах молока, в то время как Молли пыталась заплести косичку самой себе.

– Фили, смотри! – палец у нее застрял между прядками, да и косичка совсем не походила на себя, но на вид Молли была такой забавной, что Фили тепло улыбнулся.

– Лучше чем у мамы выходит, да?

– Нет, не лучше, – нахмурилась Молли и принялась вытаскивать палец из западни.

Когда завтрак уже был съеден, Фили чувствовал себя бодрее и еще раз посмотрел на номер телефона – снизу была приписка касательно способа набора.

– И потом нажать на четверку, да? – он задал вопрос самому себе, пока Молли забиралась ему на спину.

– Четверка, пятерка, – девочка довольно пропыхтела ему в ухо и обхватила ладонями лицо, мешая и дышать и смотреть.

– Задушишь меня, малявка, – Фили притворно зарычал, и Молли взвизгнула, перемещая руки ему на шею. – Ладно, давай прокатимся.

Прошло несколько часов к тому моменту, как Фили снова вспомнил о звонке. Вообще-то, это касалось подходящей вакансии, и Киша сильно помогала ему в поиске. Поняв, что тянуть больше нельзя, и скоро у всех начнется обед, Фили достал бумажку и телефон. Пальцы скользили с кнопки на кнопку, и в момент, когда в трубке послышались длинные гудки, Фили услышал детский визг из спальни.

Моли сидела на полу, и, закусив губу, смотрела на стену перед собой, где сидел паук. Не огромный и страшный, а крохотный, но – не для нее.

– Фили! – прохныкала Молли и потянула к нему руки.

А из трубки тем временем послышалось:

– Нажмите цифру один, если вам нужно…

– Я боюсь! – взвизгнула Молли, оказавшись на руках у Фили.

– Он же не страшный, – погладил ее по растрепанным полосам и заглянул в огромные испуганные глаза.

Звонок продолжал идти:

– Нажмите цифру два, если вам нужно…

– Пауки плохие, – Молли дернула его за ухо, заставив зашипеть.

– Меня-то за что?

– Убери его!

– Ладно, сейчас, погоди немного.

– Нажмите цифру три, если вам нужно…

Швабра нашлась в туалете, и, вернувшись в спальню, Фили посадил Молли на кровать и открыл окно.

– Нажмите цифру четыре, если вам нужно…

– Смотри, Молли, – паук послушно переполз на щетину швабры, Фили потянул ее на себя и вытащил в окно, при этом как следует постучав пластмассой по подоконнику. – Его больше нет.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Молли и плюхнулась на кровать, двигая руками и ногами, как если бы хотела сделать снежного ангела. – А еще ты обещал мультик!

– Ты знаешь, где лежит пульт, и умеешь им пользоваться.

– Нажмите цифру пять, если вам нужно…

– Черт, звонок! – Фили посмотрел на бумажку, сверившись с надписью, и нажал на четверку, надеясь, что ничего не упустил.

– Алло? – на том конце провода гудки сменил мужской голос.

Странно, Киша написала, что ему ответит девушка.

– Здравствуйте, я звоню по поводу собеседования.

– О, новая фишка, – в голосе собеседника промелькнул смешок. – И что же?

Молли топала в соседней комнате и наверняка уселась возле самого экрана, хотя ей постоянно запрещали подобные маневры, а Фили находился в полной уверенности, что этот понедельник впервые за долгие месяцы точно не мог попасть в разряд нервных.

– Вакансия в арт-студии, – Фили упал на кровать, слушая шум улицы (не закрыл окно), разговоры Чипа и Дэйла и смех Молли из соседней комнаты. Из трубки тем временем не доносилось ни звука.

Последовал щелчок и собеседник ответил:

– О, так это вы, здравствуйте, меня зовут Кили, а вас?

– Фили.

– Фили, точно, – хмыкнул Кили, и громко, как-то устало вздохнул в трубку. – Так вы хотите работать у нас?

– Да, мне дали номер…

– Точно, так это и происходит, – новый щелчок и тишина. – На какую должность вы рассчитываете?

– Ну, – Фили закрыл глаза и постарался подавить растущее внутри смешанное чувство стыда и гнева, которое возникало, стоило только вспомнить свое позорное увольнение. – На предыдущих трех местах я организовывал выставки и показы.

– И в итоге остались без работы? – казалось, в голосе Кили было любопытство и немного, совсем немного издевки.

– Нет, я все еще работаю там, – непонятно с чего съязвил Фили и осекся. – То есть, я не хотел, извините.

– Ко мне не обязательно обращаться на «вы», Фили.

Было в голосе Кили что-то странное, но Фили никак не мог уловить: в чем она, эта странность, он был слишком сосредоточен на сути беседы. 

– Хорошо, – он кивнул потолку и резко открыл глаза, услышав новую порцию смеха Молли, взрезавшего монотонный шум улицы. – Я хотел узнать, как скоро можно будет пройти собеседование.

– Собеседование? О, Фили, ты уже проходишь его.

– Разве?

Ни о чем подобном Киша его не предупреждала.

– Да, – щелчок и тишина. Щелчок. – Наша фирма предпочитает сначала обсудить определенные вопросы вне офиса, так проще отсеять некий процент желающих попасть к нам.

– Неплохо, – пробубнил самому себе Фили и подложил под голову подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Да, – усмехнулся Кили, – Организация выставок, а чем еще ты занимался?

– То есть?

– Поиском спонсоров, например.

– Нет, это было вне моих обязанностей, – пальцы прошлись по волосам (нервы, Фили, нервы). – Но если это будет нужно, то я довольно быстро учусь, и…

– Не сомневаюсь, что это так, – Фили могло послышаться, но он был уверен, что Кили почти промурлыкал ответ. – И насколько хорошо ты сходишься с незнакомыми людьми?

Ответ требовал немного времени, и Фили задумчиво смотрел на стену в поисках очередного паука.

– Фили? Ты там?

– Да, – он вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу, удивляясь самому себе. – Первая начальница позавидовала моей хватке.

– Хватке, – эхом отозвался Кили. Щелчок. – И она у тебя сильная?

Именно в этот момент Фили стоило бы заподозрить что-то, но, видимо, сказался недосып и желание все-таки попасть на уже нормальное собеседование.

– Этим я точно могу похвастаться, – ухмыльнулся он, запоздало понимая, что эффекта от этого никакого. – Да, думаю, я найду подход к любому человеку, если это будет нужно фирме, конечно.

– А если у тебя не получится с первого раза?

– Всегда можно испробовать несколько вариантов.

– Ну, на словах у тебя точно сильная хватка, – было слышно, как Кили перелистывает какие-то страницы.

– Можно мне задать вопрос?

– Конечно, вперед.

– Ты, – Фили еще подумал, стоит ли называть Кили по имени, но не стал, – Ты давно там работаешь? Тебе нравится?

– О да, еще как нравится, – смех Кили из трубки и Молли из соседней комнаты смешались в странную мелодию длинною в два вдоха. – Я люблю разговаривать, это то, что мне действительно мне удается, с самого детства. Но иногда хочется не просто болтать.

В груди у Фили вдруг щелкнуло так же громко, как до этого щелкало в телефонной трубке.

– Но работаю я здесь недавно, какое-то время не дают так просто взять и сесть на телефон. Нужно выучить определенные ходы, ну, ты наверняка знаешь об этом. – Щелчок.

– Фили, стрелки показывают время обеда, – Молли незаметно подобралась к кровати и опять дернула Фили за ухо.

– Ауч, Молли!

– Молли?

– Да, я не один, – нахмурился Фили и поднялся с кровати. – Подождешь минутку?

Он не услышал ответа, потому что Молли уже висела у него на ноге как настоящая обезьянка, мешая нормально идти.

– Все расскажу твоей маме, – пригрозил Фили.

– Нет!

– Не получишь конфету.

– Получу!

– Тогда на обед придется съесть и мою порцию тоже.

– Съем, я голодная, – удивила его Молли и отцепилась от ноги, выбегая вперед на кухню.

– Алло?

Щелчок.

– Да?

– У меня тут ребенок…

– И к тому же ты решил позвонить в секс по телефону днем.

Понедельник перетекал в разряд «лучше бы я не поднимался».

– Прости, куда я позвонил?

Щелчок.

– Тут не может быть ошибки, ты прослушал половину предлагаемых нами услуг и выбрал разговор с парнем моложе тридцати, – шелест страниц сменился ударами по клавишам.

– О. – садясь на стул, Фили едва не промахнулся мимо.

Мало того, что собеседование не прошел, так еще и счет придет не ему, а женщине, сдающей квартиры целому этажу. А Фили и без того задолжал плату за месяц, так что ни о каких поблажках за счет некогда хорошей репутации и речи идти не могло.

– Думаю, что разговор стоит прекратить, – смех Кили в этот раз был каким-то нервным и обрывистым. – Раз ты действительно искал арт-студию.

– Да, – ответил Фили, пока Молли тянула его за руку, пытаясь заставить встать. Запоздало, но мысль все-таки сформировалась: – Погоди, но я ведь сказал про поиск работы.

– И поверь, звони ты действительно мне, подобное начало разговора стало бы самым запоминающимся.

Фили улыбнулся в трубку, не зная, что нужно ответить.

– В качестве извинения, – Кили кашлянул, – могу взять все расходы на себя.

– Спасибо.

Кухню наполнил звук песни, которую Молли не пела, а скорее выла, стараясь не открывать рта.

– Мне пора, она не угомонится, пока не поест.

– Понимаю. В следующий раз попробуй набрать верный номер, Фили.

– Постараюсь, Кили.

Щелчок. 

Гудки.

– Обед!

– Да, малышка, обед.

Уши Фили не горели так с самого выпускного бала.

***

Спустя неделю и одно успешное собеседование (после того, как Фили все-таки набрал правильный номер), Кише снова потребовалась помощь.

– Я понимаю, это твой последний выходной перед новой работой, но матери нужно помочь, – судя по тому, как Киша была разодета, дело заключалось в чем-то другом. И Фили определенно знал, как звали этого «другого».

– Просто передай привет Ори и пообещай, что оставишь этого парня в живых. Он дорог мне как память о студенческих годах.

– Какие вы старые, – Молли пнула стенку и обратила все внимание на себя.

– Да, спасибо, солнышко, – закатила глаза Киша и снова посмотрела на Фили, как на единственное спасение ее сексуальной жизни. – Скажи мне «да».

– Ты никогда не получала отказов, не так ли?

– Фили, ты и сам все узнаешь, – она поцеловала его в щеку, следом наградила Молли звонким поцелуем, заставившим девочку начать тереть щеку. – Мы уже пообедали, так что отведи ее в парк, хорошо?

Взмахом руки Фили дал Кише понять, что теперь ситуация находится под его контролем.

– Мне нужно одеться.

– Только быстрее, – в голосе не было каприза, только детская уверенность в том, что как скажешь – так и будет.

Солнечный день подсказал Фили выбрать белую майку, очки, слегка оттягивающие ворот майки своим весом, и джинсы.

– Смотри, что у меня есть, – быстрым движением Фили достал из-за спины светло-розовую панамку, забытую у него в квартире несколько месяцев назад.

– Ты ее украл?

– Нет.

– Спрятал?

– Нет.

– Одолжил? – не успокаивалась Молли.

– Да, одолжил, ты все-таки меня раскусила. Я готов, ты готова?

Высунув язык, Молли надела панамку и, став на цыпочки, открыла входную дверь.

– Пойдем уже.

Для выходного дня на улице было совсем немного людей. Рестораны и кофейни (где работали кондиционеры) были наполнены компаниями и парочками, не желающими сидеть дома. Моли разглядывала прохожих, как будто впервые встретила взрослых и постоянно останавливалась у больших витрин – разглядывала себя.

– У того дяди синие волосы.

– Тебе нравится?

– Не знаю, – она покрутила светлый локон между пальцами. – Розовые хочу.

– Об этом нужно поговорить с мамой, – Фили подхватил ее на руки и понес в парк.

Обилие детей совершенно вывело Молли из строя, так что за неимением игрушек (Фили взял на заметку поговорить про забывчивость Киши) она стала отбирать их у остальных ребят.

– У вашего ребенка вообще ничего нет? – возмутилась одна из мам. Или не возмутилась, Фили даже не обернулся в ее сторону, полностью увлеченный песочной пирамидой, которую Молли уже успела построить и продолжала укреплять. Не так уж и важно, что делала она это при помощи чего-то чужого. Взятого в займы, а не украденного.

– Я бы не сказал, – наконец-то ответил Фили. Он достал телефон, потому что хотел сделать фото на память. – Фантазии у нее только в достатке.

Молли пыталась отряхнуть песок с ладоней и щеки, но все-таки улыбнулась в камеру, после слов «покажем твой маме».

– Пойдем дальше, Фили, здесь скучно.

Снова садиться к нему на руки она не хотела, так что Фили медленно шел за Молли, старающейся не наступать на зазоры между уложенной в сквере плиткой.

Отвлекшись на уличных музыкантов, Фили не уследил за Молли и, увидев, что она села на скамейку к какому-то парню, он уже приготовился к чему-то занимательному. Молли застыла возле кудрявого темноволосого парня.

– У меня из-за работы и без того скоро ухо срастется с телефоном!

– Эй, малышка, пойдем, не мешай.

– Фили, смотри на его кудряшки.

– И сколько можно повторять, я не собираюсь ходить на двойные свидания? Галандриэль, – тяжелый вздох заставил Фили замереть. Это было слишком знакомым. – Я знаю, что твой вкус в одежде и интерьерах потрясающий, но людей, нравящихся мне, ты найти не в состоянии.

– Не хочу розовые волосы, – зачарованно протянула Молли и ее рука поднялась вверх, почти касаясь темных локонов. – Хочу такие.

– Молли, – предостерег Фили и потянул ребенка к себе.

– Погоди, – парень повернулся к ним и, оглядев обоих усталым взглядом, спросил: – Вам же не нужна моя мелочь?

– Да у меня тут и своя есть, – усмехнулся Фили, и в этот момент Молли пнула его. – Черт, Молли, ты не получишь никакого мороженого.

– Нет, получу! – она показала язык и снова забралась на скамейку. – Купи мне мороженое, Фили! Купи-купи!

– Фили?

– Да? – он посмотрел на кудрявого парня.

– Фили и Молли?

– Да! – восторженно вскрикнула Молли и после точного прыжка оказалась висящей на Фили.

– А вы? – что-то знакомое, очень знакомое, но Фили не мог понять, в чем дело. На него так действовала жара, и надоедливая Молли, конечно.

– Я перезвоню, – Фили проследил, как телефон отправился в карман. – Меня зовут Кили, и я…

– Работаю даже вне офиса, – шутливо закончил Фили, вспомнив, наконец, почему голос был так ему знаком.

– Нет! Это подруга, все никак не, – он зачесал волосы назад, заставив Фили (и Молли тоже) проследить за движением. – Не так и важно.

– Так у тебя выходной?

– Так сказал мой босс, – сморщил нос Кили.

– У меня тоже, но, как видишь, – кивнув на Молли, Фили отдал ей свои очки, надеясь занять ребенка. – Я, кстати, прошел собеседование.

– Поздравляю! Верный номер принес свои плоды, да?

– Да и неверный тоже.

– Смотрите, – Молли выглядела как пришелец, чье лицо было почти полностью скрыто за стеклами. – Мне идет?

– Через пару лет скажу тебе точнее, – Фили подхватил ее на руки и взглянул на Кили. – Нам нужно идти, так что…

Он уже собирался взмахнуть рукой, неловко улыбнуться и попрощаться, но Молли дернула его за ухо и как-то укоризненно (если такое возможно) посмотрела Фили в глаза.

– Слышал, у тебя не складывается с двойными свиданиями, а что с обычными?

Удивление и недоверие, – вот, что искрами вспыхнуло во взгляде Кили. А следом за этим там появилась улыбка, так же, как и на губах.

– Не доводилось попробовать, – да, Фили снова услышал нечто очень напоминающее мурчание.

– У меня будет свободное время в пятницу, и много занимательных историй про первую рабочую неделю, – предложил Фили.

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

– В этот раз ты не ошибешься с цифрами, – Кили протянул вперед руку, прося телефон, и быстро набрал номер. Услышав звонок на своем мобильном, он посмотрел Фили в глаза. – Первый пропущенный, больше не повторится.

Они коснулись друг друга пальцами, когда Фили получал свой телефон обратно, и это не было каким-то чрезмерно долгим касанием, никакой искры не пробежало, кожа Кили не оказалась неожиданно холодной. Но прикосновение было приятным, запоминающимся.

– Мороженое, Фили! – напомнила Молли.

– Мне тоже пора бежать, было приятно познакомиться, Фили. Молли, – Кили сделал почти незаметный поклон и довольно быстро ушел в другой конец сквера.

– Пока, Кудряшка! – прокричала ему в след Молли, в явной попытке оглушить Фили. – Ты его еще увидишь?

– Я постараюсь.

– Хорошо, – она кивнула и поправила панамку. – Пойдем за мороженым?

– Да.

Фили снова достал телефон и добавил в телефонную книжку новый контакт.

_Кили_.


End file.
